


Discount Doom

by BarPurple



Series: Messing with Expectations. [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dungeon Crawl, Gen, Inverted Tropes, Scoobies - Freeform, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how many creepy tunnels are there under Sunnydale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discount Doom

“Is it only me who wonders how Sunnydale doesn’t collapse?”

Giles cocked an enquiring eyebrow at Xander, well, it was either enquiring or the ‘is this the time?’ eyebrow; the light down here made it had to tell the difference.

“I mean we’re in California, not the most stable of ground and the town’s build on more tunnels, crypts and freaky dungeons than you think possible.”

Giles’ was definitely giving him the blank stare of incredulity now. Willow wiped some slime off her hand and piped up with;

“I think it must be the Hellmouth keeping everything together. Like villains can have hideouts in dangerous places.”

Buffy paused and nodded.

“Yeah like volcanoes and things.”

Giles sniffed and then wished he hadn’t, the stench down here was revolting.

“I think we should just focus on finding the dagger and getting out of here. We can contemplate geology and such later.”

The Scoobies shrugged and carried on trudging through the muck towards their goal. Said goal was a door ordered directly from the evil villain’s catalogue of lair décor. 

“Hum, so through the tacky Halloween door, grab the dagger then home for the longest of long showers, right?”

Buffy looked hopefully at her Watcher. Even with cobwebs in his hair, standing knee deep in sludge Giles’ still managed to put on his teacher face as he said;

“It may not be quite that simple, but that is the general plan, yes.”

“Okay, and we open the door how?”

Willow had been giving the door a close examination. She gave it a hard shove and went wide-eyed with surprise when part of the panelling crumbled under her hand.

“Wow, someone’s been eating their greens.”

Willow gave Xander an awkward shrug.

“I don’t think this was the top of the line door to start with.”

Buffy gently moved Willow to one side and started pulling the door apart with her bare hands. The dread portal embarrassed its entire ilk by falling to dust in mere seconds.

Buffy gave them a cheery smile.

“Didn’t even need to use Slayer strength. Shall we?”

With Buffy in the lead and Giles bringing up the rear they stepped into the gloom.

“Now, do be careful. There may well be traps and the like.”

Giles’ warning came a nanosecond before Buffy stepped on a slab which sank under her foot. The rattles and groans from within the walls could only mean one thing. Giles didn’t even have time to roll his eyes before the blades emerged from the walls.

Xander had grabbed Willow in a protective hug. When he realized that he wasn’t a kebab he carefully opened one eye and squinted at the walls.

“Huh. Guess this guy was on a budget.”

Willow raised her head from his chest to see Buffy poke a finger at a rusted blade that had stuck as it came out of the wall. Giles was brushing flakes of rust from his sleeve where a blade had hit him, but crumbled without doing any damage. Xander grabbed a blade by what should have been the sharp edge and bent it sideways. 

“Okay, bad guy didn’t take the extended warranty package. Cool for us.”

Buffy turned and walked down the passage with a spring in her step. Five paces into her jaunty walk her foot went through a skull. 

“Ick. Didn’t get the monster sitter either.”

Giggling, snorting and grinning the gang followed her into the not so terrifying gloom.

**Author's Note:**

> Tropes are  
> Door of Doom  
> Durable Death Trap  
> Forgot to feed the monster


End file.
